


Tug

by hornybraincell



Series: Max's Kinktober Drabbles 2020 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Collars, F/M, Fran Showing Off Her Boys, In Public, Leashes, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornybraincell/pseuds/hornybraincell
Summary: “Like what you see, Captain?” Balthier’s voice jerks him out of his reverie. Basch does let his eyes slide up, then, to meet Balthier’s sparkling expression. He looks entirely too pleased with himself.“You truly enjoy this,” Basch remarks, softly.“I do,” laughs Balthier. “My Fran is gorgeous, you see, everywhere we venture everybody wants to get an eyeful. I don’t mind being the center of attention every now and then.”Kinktober Day 5:Collars
Relationships: Balthier/Fran (Ivalice Alliance), Balthier/Fran/Basch fon Ronsenburg
Series: Max's Kinktober Drabbles 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948165
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Tug

**Author's Note:**

> a friend requested "Fran leading her two boys on a leash. Publicly for extra goodie bonus points"
> 
> sooo, i tried to deliver! hope you enjoy, friend <3
> 
> and a thank you to my darling ao3 user nethicite for the help on this one!

The aerodrome is crowded at this time of day, and Basch is all too aware of the eyes on him as he keeps his pace respectfully three paces behind Fran. He doesn’t dare look up, but he does chance a look to his left, to his fellow hume.

Balthier looks radiant, and all too comfortable. A thick brown collar with a polished gold buckle; it’s worn enough for Basch to know this is nowhere near the first time he’s had it around his neck, but in good enough shape to know that Fran takes care of her things.

That includes him now, it would seem.

Delicate gold chains creep down from the O-ring set in the middle of the buttery leather, where the leash attaches, and clasp onto shiny gold rings through Balthier’s pert nipples. Basch shivers. Perhaps she’ll ask that of him, soon. He would do it.

“Like what you see, Captain?” Balthier’s voice jerks him out of his reverie. Basch does let his eyes slide up, then, to meet Balthier’s sparkling expression. He looks entirely too pleased with himself.

“You truly enjoy this,” Basch remarks, softly.

“I do,” laughs Balthier. “My Fran is gorgeous, you see, everywhere we venture everybody wants to get an eyeful. I don’t mind being the center of attention every now and then.”

“Of course you don’t,” says Fran, shortly. It still startles Basch, her short and curt way of speaking, but Balthier has been her partner for years and can read her far better than Basch can. His expression remains light as he quips back at her.

“Even the leading man can be led every once in a while, no?”

“Insufferable,” says Fran, and she’s facing away from him, but her tone makes it clear that she’s rolling her eyes. There’s a sudden tug on both of their leashes as Fran hastens her pace, striding through the aerodrome in that commanding way of hers. It makes Basch shiver, and he suddenly wishes he were wearing a shirt. The metal inset of his collar is cold on his skin, and gooseflesh raises across his neck.

“Comfortable?” asks Balthier, and his stare is pointedly downward, toward Basch’s trousers, which are straining with a certain hardness. Basch falters, and Balthier shrugs. “There’s no shame in indulgences, Captain. Besides, better to have the attention of a master than to be left alone in a cage to rot, eh?”

Basch opens his mouth to answer, but the leash jerks again, the collar taut around Basch’s neck, and he’s grateful for the small give of the leather. When he swallows, and can feel it against his throat.

“My pets will be silent,” she says, and Basch thinks that none of his military superiors ever had quite this much grasp of command. His mouth closes with a snap. “They will let their bodies do the talking. I won’t have these Dalmascans thinking I have such poorly behaved playthings.”

A shiver runs over Basch again, and he wishes he could cross his legs. He falls back in step behind her, gaze toward the floor again, and although he can’t see them, he swears he can feel the stares of the populace ghost over his skin.

Balthier saunters without a care in the world. He wants that. He wants this, to let go, to have Fran tell him exactly what she wants him to do and what she thinks and to show him off.

_ Better to have the attention, indeed. _

The next step forward he takes with much more deliberation, straightening his spine, and rolling his shoulders. A haze has been pulling at the edge of his mind since she had fastened the leash in place. Finally, he lets it wash over him, and he basks in it.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all know the drill by now. comments/kudos if you enjoyed, exit button if you didn't! <3


End file.
